Sleepless nights
by xXIxLOVExDOUGNUTSXX
Summary: Amu and ikuto are brother and sister and are living together with no parents but what happens when amu isn't getting enough sleep what is the reason . Read on to find out more
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic where amu is going to have a brother and I couldn't make another one so I thought why not Ikuto so this is not an incest.

So if you don't like this story don't read it.

Oh and I'm changing ikuto's personality a bit , don't worry he is still gonna be a player and Perv and stuff I'm just gonna make him really over protective and has a short temper.

Oh and I'm not that good with punctuation and grammar so don't kill me.

Utau and Ikuto are not related they are just friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amu(POV)

"mu , amu , amu" said a husky voice

I groaned and pulled the covers above my head

"Amu wake up"

..."No"...

"AMU WAKE UP" my stupid brother screamed in my ear

"OK, OK IM UP"' I screamed back, I opened my eyes and saw his face right above mine, which was really embarrassing.

"Good, hurry up we need to leave soon" he said

"What?, Why? It Saturday there is no school" I asked

"Yes but it's 2pm and We need to go to kukai's place in an hour, so hurry up" he said

"Why do I have to come?"I asked

"Utau is gonna be there" he said

"I'm coming"I said and sprinted to the bathroom to have a quick shower. I got changed into a mid thigh black skirt with pink hearts, with black stockings and a pink off shoulder top with the word black printed in black.

I tied my waist length pink hair in to a ponytail with my signature X clip.

I was done and had half an hour to Spare so I decided to eat a quick breakfast, which consisted of toast with jam I made some for Ikuto to because I know he wouldn't have eaten anything yet.

"Ikuto, come downstairs I've made you some toast, and I don't care if you don't want it, you're going to eat it whether you like it or not" I shouted

"Coming" ikuto said

You're probably wondering where our parents are well I'll tell you me and ikuto are orphans well not exactly. It started like this my mum and dad decided they didn't want me and ikuto anymore when I was 7 oh by the way I'm 13 now, and ikuto's 18 but when our parent left us he was 12 any way we were dumped in an abusive orphanage where they beat us for a living for 6 years and I would probably still be there if ikuto never adopted me when he turned 18. So yeah it's just me and ikuto I've been living with him for nearly a year now and it's not easy living in the same apartment. Sometimes he gets angry for no reason and he always comes home late and I mean 3 am late oh and he's a major player but I love him because he is my big brother and he saved me from that dreadful place.

"Amu, amu you ok you're spacing out" ikuto said with a concerned voice

"Huh" I said I didn't realise how long I'd been thinking for

"Come on we need to go" ikuto said

"Ok"I said I put on my ankle high boots and followed ikuto out the door

We got into the car and went to kukai's house .

I was really tired because I was up all night waiting for ikuto to come back this always happens but I never tell him that because I don't want him to worry. Anyway i was about to doze of when I heard ikuto's door open my eyes immediately opened and I realised we were at kukai's house I got out the car.

"What took you so long"ikuto said

"Nothing"I said

"If u say so" ikuto replied

"HEY" kukai shouted

"Yo" ikuto said

"Hey" i said

"Where's Utau"I asked

"Inside " kukai said after ruffling my hair which I hate

"So you gonna welcome us in"ikuto said bluntly which was hilarious

"Oh haha yeah, come in"kukai invited us in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ! Yayayayayayay

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikuto (POV)

As we walked in I started to inspect amu she has been acting really weird and she looks tired, I hope she's ok.

A thud brought me back to reality and the first thing I saw was utau on top of Amu on the floor, she must have jumped on her wow Amu looks half dead I think I should help her.

"AMU ARE YOU OK" screamed utau

"Utau IM NOT DEAF" amu screamed back

"Guys stop wasting time we need to go" kukai said in his overly hyper voice

Utau got of amu and walked out of the door with kukai, amu followed shortly after.

Hmm I guess I should get going

I walked along but that's when I remembered I need to go pick something up

"Hey I can't come i need to pick something up" I shouted

"What, but I need your car mines still getting repaired" he shouted back

"Drop me off at kuros house, then drop amu off once you guys are finished and I'll take my car back tomorrow" I said

"Wait, I want to go to oth Ikuto" amu whined God she can be so childish sometimes

"Alright amu will come with me I'll pick my car up tomorrow"I said

"K BYE" kukai and utau shouted

"Bye bye " amu waved like a little kid

"Come on Amu kuros house is just across the road" I told amu

"Ok" amu replied

When we got to kuros I knocked on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(TIME SKIP)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikuto (POV)

We were Walking back home when I noticed amu was swaying a bit

"Amu are you ok" I asked

"Mmmmm" she mumbled

That's when she collapsed I caught her and started to shake her. What's wrong with her

"Amu, Amu wake up"I shouted

She's only sleeping thank god I picked her up princess style and carried her home

Once we were in I started to call the doctor.

"Moshi moshi" said the doctor

"Hey can you come over, something's wrong with amu" I said quickly

"I'll be there in a minute "he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(TIME SKIP)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she ok"I asked

"Yes she's okay but she fainted from lack of sleep" he said

What she has not been sleeping why? Hmm il have to ask her when she up again

"If she collapses again call me ok" he said

I nodded

He walked out of the house but I stayed in amus room waiting for her to wake up

(1 hour later)

Amus (POV)

"Mmm" I mumbled

I opened my eyes and found myself my own room huh how did I end up here oh oh yeah now I remember I fainted, hmmm Ikuto must have carried me back wait I looked at my a,arm clock and so it was 8pm wow I'm starving I got up and walked down stairs wow something smells good.

As I walk down the stairs I felt someone hug me huh

It's Ikuto

"Um Ikuto what are you doing" I asked.


End file.
